


大雨不期而至

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 一蓑烟雨任平生
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli





	大雨不期而至

莱因哈特出门的时候绝不会想到他的一生中居然会有今天这么狼狈的时候。  
造成他这么狼狈的原因是，他没带伞。  
而进一步造成了他的狼狈的是，杨也没带伞。  
在这样一个人口稀少，仅仅被开发用作度假的星球，下雨天不打伞是一件很可怕的事情。  
更可怕的是，当雨下起来的时候，他们正并肩走在行星的林中小路上，而此地距离他们的住处还有三十分钟的脚程。  
最开始头顶传来雨水击打树叶的噼啪声时，杨曾经停下脚步，发出纳罕的疑问。  
“下雨了吗？我记得刚才我们走在路上的时候阳光还很强烈啊……”  
这里并不总是温暖如春，与美丽的风景和无工业污染的环境相对的，是变化多端的气候。也许上一分钟还是阳光明媚，下一分钟可能就已经暴雨如注。  
很让人大跌眼镜的是，如今银河帝国的皇帝，莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆在和自己的爱人杨威利出门时忘了带伞。  
由此可见，这两个人并不像是民众传闻中的那样神机妙算，思虑周全。  
与此同时的，是一些从天而降的水滴随着树叶滑下，落在两人的身上。  
莱因哈特下意识地牵住了杨的手，加快了脚步。与之相对，杨握紧了他的手，跟上了身旁的Alpha的步伐。  
就在这短短的片刻间，雨势猛地加大，从树顶汇聚而成的水流劈头盖脸地浇在人身上，杨被呛了一下，呼吸都有些困难，莱因哈特虽然脸庞努力保持着镇定，长而浓密的金发却早已被淋得湿透。  
雨水是冰凉的，先湿透了头发，然后是外衣，接着是薄薄的里衣。湿冷的衣料紧贴着皮肤，随着每一次身体的微微摇晃而摩擦身体，带来难以言喻的粘滞感。  
莱因哈特一边拉着杨向前走，一边默默担心：杨不会感冒吧。  
按照现有的安排，后天就是离开这个星球的日子了，他不希望杨因为自己的疏忽而患上感冒——如果那样的话……  
越发强烈的雨很快就冲开了他的所有思绪，他们终于从快走变为奔跑，湿透的身影消失在了茫茫雨雾中。

到家了……  
钥匙插进锁眼，一转就开，莱因哈特抓着杨的胳膊，把他推进房门里，这才跟着走进去，从后面关了门。  
玄关处的灯被打开，淡黄色的光照在两个人身上，凭空多了几分暖意，但是现在最要紧的，是赶紧去冲个热水澡。  
因为这个住宅在设计装修的时候颇费了些心思，热水供应系统的质量也得到了很好的保证。水龙头刚一打开，源源不断的热水就从花洒里落了下来。  
杨还没来得及说话，就被带到了热水下。  
“喂……莱因哈特……我衣服还没有脱。”  
“就在热水底下脱，不会感冒。”  
“可是……”  
可是杨身上穿的是他们前几天在镇子上刚买的大衣，被雨水湿透还有些补救的可能，要是被热水一浇就完全……  
银河帝国每年在养同盟“战俘”这件事情上究竟花了多少钱？  
但很快，杨就意识到，穿着全部衣服站在热水下固然是为了不着凉，但更可能的是，莱因哈特还有一丝别的意味在里面。  
他该不会想在浴室来一次吧？  
杨的脸上闪过一丝慌乱，但更多的是无可奈何。  
如果莱因哈特愿意这么做的话，他甚至是可以不询问自己的意见的。这里除了他们两个之外没有别人，而且按照两个人的体格差异，他完全没有拒绝的可能。  
热水还在浇灌着杨的头顶，他有点睁不开眼睛，莱因哈特站在他身边。  
“把衣服脱了，”莱因哈特终于发出了声音。  
但是这位金发的Alpha像是有点心急，还没等杨应声，他的双手就行至杨的领口处，解开了大衣上仅有的两颗扣子。  
湿透的大衣很快就被从暖热的躯体上扒下来扔到一边，接下来是有着金属搭扣的皮带和被皮带系住的毛料裤子。莱因哈特轻柔的动作，却不容置疑地把杨身上的衣物一件件解下，直到热水彻底冲刷着杨赤裸的皮肤。  
这时候，他才凑到杨耳边轻轻开口，“适当运动才会有效的避免感冒，不是吗。”  
信你有鬼。杨在心里嘀咕着，但他必须承认的是，在被刚才的暴雨打湿后，即使现在正站在花洒下，他仍然感觉到冷。  
不仅仅是因为温度的冷，是湿冷，这种冷可以顺着衣服侵袭皮肤，甚至钻入骨骼。  
他确实需要温暖。  
缓和的水流里，  
杨被莱因哈特扶着腰转了个身，他的手扶着湿滑的墙壁，身后则是正在发出窸窸窣窣动作的莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特在脱衣服。  
虽然早已彻底坦诚相见，而且走到了最亲密的肉体关系，莱因哈特在某些方面的习惯仍然让杨有一点哭笑不得。  
他不喜欢杨看他脱衣服。  
或者说，他不喜欢杨看到他从衣冠整齐变为彻底赤裸的过程。  
杨听见了外衣和裤子落地的声音，但是他忍着没有回头，莱因哈特应该还在看着他，所以他索性闭了眼。  
衣料摩擦的声音彻底消失后，杨感觉到莱因哈特走到他背后。  
一个炙热的吻落在了他的后颈上。  
即使拥有再多次经验，敏感的身体还是让杨猛地一哆嗦。  
莱因哈特的吻很快就变成了轻微的噬咬，后颈的腺体从分化到现在不过两年，轻轻的噬咬就足以带来强烈的快感和些微的痛感。  
莱因哈特当然明白杨在这方面有多敏感，但是他像是有些坏心眼的按住杨试图挣扎的手，投入又有些威胁意味地刻意用牙尖戳刺柔嫩的腺体。  
就仿佛还在犹豫要以多强的力度咬下来一样。  
牙齿终于咬进去的瞬间，杨发出了在长时间的撩拨后终于忍不住的呻吟。  
“呜……！”  
杨的手还被莱因哈特紧紧攥着，尖锐的牙尖却早已深入腺体的深处，将充斥着Alpha信息素的唾液注入身前的Omega体内。信息素流淌过全身的瞬间，杨的身体忍不住因为快感而痉挛起来，他的腿软得几乎站不住，但莱因哈特的手臂很快就环住了他的腰，让杨的后背保持着紧贴莱因哈特胸口的状态。  
杨没能看到，但是他可以肯定的是，这样是为了方便莱因哈特的下一步动作，因为他已经能清晰的感觉到，莱因哈特的性器抵在他双腿之间的灼热感。  
热，且坚硬。

不管进入了多少次，每次入侵的最开始总是有点困难的。这和经验无关，只和承受者的状态有关。  
虽然在这方面已经非常熟悉，但杨奇异地在这方面保持了别样的天真，这也给站在花洒下的两人都带来了一点困难。  
“放松，不疼的，放松。”莱因哈特一边发出轻轻的哄骗声，一边扶着自己的性器向杨身下的小口进犯，感受着那些软肉被一毫米一毫米的分开。  
他没做润滑，因为标记腺体的行为足够让omega在被侵入之前就分泌过量的液体，而杨的身体也正如他预测的那样，用令人满意的湿意迎接了他。  
只不过完全咽下去确实需要一些时间，但莱因哈特有耐心。  
杨的每一次呼气都是身体放松的机会，莱因哈特借着这一点点放松，持续地向里推进，直到性器的顶端抵住内壁的皱褶处。完全顶进去的瞬间，杨的腹部猛地收紧了一次，给莱因哈特的性器带来美妙的刺激。  
这只是开始。  
在接下来的时间里，杨有很多次像是反抗一样用手指抓挠莱因哈特的手臂，不是因为痛，而是因为快感。  
从进入以后不久，莱因哈特就开始了抽插的动作，伴随而来的是黏腻水声中的肉体撞击声。  
身体的熟悉意味着两个人能更快地找到彼此的最佳状态，杨适应了莱因哈特的侵犯，莱因哈特也掌握了杨收缩内壁的频率。但熟稔的性爱并不意味着乏味，相反的，作为更加勇于尝试的一方，莱因哈特不介意用不一样的方法在杨的身上发现新的可挖掘的敏感点，随之而来的是刻意向某处的顶撞和伴随着的在身体上的爱抚。  
乳头被揪住带来了痛感，杨下意识回避了亲吻，随之而来的却是莱因哈特略带惩罚意味的顶撞。  
“啊……嗯……”  
杨双眼有点失神地从喉咙中漏出轻吟，发出好听声音的嘴唇再一次被捉住吸吮。  
莱因哈特这么做绝对是故意的……电流一样的快感刺激下，杨的意识像是被分割成了无数的碎片，直到莱因哈特将他再次翻身之后，他才意识到真正的入侵即将开始。  
距离他下一次发情期还有一段时间，现在做生殖腔注射是没有用的啊。  
杨还没来得及发出拒绝的话语，他的一条腿就被修长而有力的手扣在对方的腰间，那只手随之抓紧了他的臀部，方便他的双腿被以更大角度分开。  
湿透的金发出现在两人的脸庞之间，莱因哈特伸手把它们撩到一边，得空的手扳住杨的另一条腿。  
被完全限制自由的恐惧让杨挣动了两下，然而下一刻，他就感觉到莱因哈特的性器在他身体里换了个角度。  
莱因哈特很清楚杨的生殖腔在哪里。  
从两年前到现在，那个窄小紧窒的入口他已经进入过无数次。然而每当他开始在热而软的肉体深处寻找入口时，心中却总是有种少年般的紧张感。  
只有当他顺利深入以后，那颗炽热胸膛里的心才会重新有力的跳动，温热的血液被泵到身体的各处，他才会感受到传说中的生命的快乐。  
如船归港，如钥匙探入锁眼，如月光映射日光，如生命凌于死亡绽放。

杨睁开眼睛的时候，他正被莱因哈特抱着。  
他们的面前是被水雾打湿的镜子，但依稀可见镜中人的身影。  
他的大腿根部被很大的分开，性器还直立着，维持着兴奋的淡红色，身下的小口因为含住了身后人的性器，羞涩地隐藏在阴影里。  
杨像是有点不可思议的看着镜中的自己。  
他的黑发湿透了，在水的作用下紧贴着头皮，和往常的样子很不一样；身体上也是氤氲的水汽，浴室的灯光反射下显得格外柔和；正插在他体内的Alpha隔着镜面和他对视，冰蓝色的眼眸里隐藏了太多别样的情绪。  
这眼神中的热度让他片刻间竟然有些难以承受。  
杨再一次别开了脸。  
接下来的情事就完全脱离了杨的掌控了，他感受着肉体的快乐和理智在快感淹没中的一次次沉浮，直到绚烂的颜色彻底占据了他的脑海，潮水和烟火的交织将他推向另一个旋涡……  
恍惚中杨感觉到，与他的肉壁的死死咬紧相反的是，莱因哈特的性器在一点点膨胀，扩大——这是成结的前兆。  
杨怀疑自己挣扎过，但黑色的绮梦里一切都变得虚浮而柔和，他感受到痛，但并不是深刻的痛，他感受到快感，是笼罩全身的暖洋洋的快感。  
意识在此刻走得分外的慢，甚至超脱了时间。  
直到莱因哈特把他松开的时候，杨还处于精神恍惚的状态。  
莱因哈特抽了纸巾，轻轻擦拭杨身体的小口周围的浊液，然后把它们丢掉。  
一条宽而长的浴巾将杨团团包裹住。  
莱因哈特穿好了浴袍，身体微微一低，把杨抱了起来。  
卧室在楼上，他们还有好一段楼梯要走。不过莱因哈特并不介意。  
因为他们已经彻底温暖过来了。


End file.
